The invention relates to a system for guiding wire, in particular welding wire.
A welding wire guide is used to supply welding wire from a wire feeder to a welding torch. Usually, a closed metal tube is used, comparable to the sheath of a Bowden cable. Such liner is flexible and has a small diameter, allowing it to be mounted on a welding torch. Another advantage is that the welding wire can be easily pushed through the liner from the feeder towards the torch without the risk that the front end of the wire gets stuck somewhere in the middle. However, significant friction occurs when the welding wire is moved through the liner during use. As a consequence, the conventional liner after it has been in use for some time becomes clogged with lubricant and metal particles with considerable wire feeding and welding problems and be replaced frequently, resulting in significant down-time of the respective welding robot and unwanted interruptions of production.